Klaus and Hope
The father-daughter relationship between Niklaus Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Klaus' daughter. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Klaus soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Mikael. Because of that, in spite of the fact that Hope's blood can be used to Sire Hybrids, Klaus makes it clear that he does not want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He had to give her away to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. She currently lives with her aunt Rebekah. The Originals Season One Klaus at first, did not want anything to do with Hope, partly due to him being in shock, he later changes his mind after he remembers how his step-father, Mikael condemned him from the day he was born, Klaus did not want to become like Mikael, and he did not want that to happen to his daughter. Throughout season one of The Originals, Klaus has grown to genuinely care about Hope, he loves his daughter very much and is protective of her. In Pilot/Always and Forever, Sophie Deveraux reveals to Klaus that Hayley Marshall is pregnant with his child. He doesn't take the news well a first but later he changes his mind. In House of the Rising Son, Klaus gets angry and chokes Hayley after he discovers that she was planning on aborting the baby. This shows he cares about the baby. Hayley chooses to keep the baby. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley tells Klaus she thinks the baby is a girl and he smiles. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus goes after Agnes when he discovers she used the Needle of Sorrows on Sophie who was linked to Hayley at the time. The needle of sorrows would cause a miscarriage. He told Agnes to undo the curse or he will show her things worse then death. Davina Claire unknowingly unlinked Hayley and Sophie, saving the baby's life. Klaus was going to kill Agnes but Elijah Mikaelson did instead. In Bloodletting, In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, In Farewell to Storyville, In Moon Over Bourbon Street, In The Big Uneasy, In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus worries for the baby when Hayley's health takes a turn due to Monique Deveraux putting a spell on her. Klaus wanted to deliver the baby as he didn't want to lose the baby. He was stopped by Elijah. Genevieve manages to save Hayley and the baby. Klaus then shows Hayley the baby's nursery and says they should raise their child together in their family home. In The Battle of New Orleans, In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Hayley's daughter is born in St. Anne's Church, but is immediately taken by the witches who want to sacrifice her to power their coven. Klaus, Elijah and Hayley invade the cemetery where the sacrifice is about to happen and, with Marcel's help, kill Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail, before they can kill her. Knowing that they have too many enemies in New Orleans for their daughter to grow up safe, Klaus and Hayley decide to send her away while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they made. Once again with Marcel's help, they fake her death (putting the blame on the werewolves) and call Rebekah back to town so that she can take her away and keep her safe. Before seperating with his daughter, Klaus swears to her that he will make New Orleans safe for her, that he would always keep her from harm and that she would one day return to him. Before Rebekah leaves with her, Klaus tells her that her name is Hope. Season Two TBA Quotes :Rebekah : "She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all." :Klaus: "She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me." : - From a Cradle to a Grave Gallery Hayley and Klaus-1-.jpg|Hope is conceived Klaus-image-klaus-36696806-500-290.gif|Klaus Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah 1x22.png|Klaus and Elijah discuss the safety of Hope 1x20-Baby nursery.png|The Nursery Klaus made The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Originals 22.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 011.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG tumblr_n5jlwrAdu11s1yofzo1_500.gif Trivia *Originally, Klaus wasn't interested in his child, but he accepts her, because he doesn't want to end up like his own step-father Mikael. *Klaus says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a vision of his daughter. *Klaus gave the name of his daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Klaus's daughter was born in New Orleans, but was conceived in his birthplace of Mystic Falls. *Klaus forgives Marcel after he saves Klaus's daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Klaus and Hayley decides to send Hope away from New Orleans in order to keep her safe. *Klaus can only trust Rebekah as the guardian of his daughter Hope. See also *Klaus, Hayley and Hope *Hayley and Hope *Rebekah and Hope *Elijah and Hope Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Mikaelson Family